Feliz cumpleaños, Kibummie
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Es el "día después" del cumpleaños de Key. Jonghyun es pillado mirando ciertas fotos... ¿Cuál será el mejor regalo para Kim Kibum?


_**Hola! Para todos los que no me conocen, soy nueva escribiendo sobre este género... Quiero decir, el kpop. Este es un "pequeño" regalo para Key en su 23 cumpleaños! Llega algo tarde pero no pude acabarlo antes. Espero les agrade.**_

_**Esta dedicado a esta hermosa pareja que me encanta y motiva. El JongKey. También a mi hermanita, Tenchi Uchiha, porque ella me los presento a todos y me hizo enamorarme de cada uno de ellos. Gracias sis, espero que te guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Key, Jonghyun, Minho, Taemin u Onew me pertencen, ellos son dueños de su propia vida. La SM Entertaiment es quien los tiene contratados como estrellas, por lo que yo no gano nada con esto más que divertirme y divertirlos. **_

_**Sin más que decir, espero que les agrade.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Feliz Cumpleaños, Kibummie**_

Oficialmente es 24 de septiembre, la casa por fin quedó vacía y tú te escabulles silenciosamente de tu cuarto hasta la sala. Quieres ver más de las imágenes que las fans han logrado capturar de Key en el musical de "Bonnie & Clyde".

¿Que por qué querrías torturarte de esa manera? Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que en ese preciso musical, Key dejo salir totalmente su lado más sexy y fuerte, demostrando que él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin temor, que no es tan frágil ni tan débil como todos, incluido tú, piensan.

O quizás fuera que quieres seguir deleitándote con las fotos de su cuerpo sin remera, sintiendo celos de Dana ya que ella es sostenida por sus brazos y puede estar junto a él piel con piel, sin que nadie les reproche nada porque ese es su trabajo.

Dana puede hacer libremente lo que tú te mueres por lograr.

Suspiras frustrado mientras más y más imágenes van apareciendo en la pantalla del computador, inundando tu retina y esparciéndote un calor interno que va aumentando a medida que te encuentras con fotos cada vez más escandalosas.

Te enardece el ver lo sexy que se ve Kibummie con una pistola en la mano, viéndose como todo un asaltante de bancos. Es caliente como el infierno la mera ilustración, que sea él, precisamente, aquel que te ha hecho despertar varias noches para tomar una ducha de agua fría gracias a tus morbosas fantasías, solo hace el asunto más picante.

Y entonces, Key con Dana, ella tiene sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y él con su rostro en el pecho femenino. La imagen es totalmente erótica, Bummie se ve como un hombre dominante que sabe como tratar a una mujer y tenerla rendida a sus pies.

Joder, incluso reflexionandolo sabes que tras esas palabras hay mucha verdad.

Key, aunque no salga con muchas chicas, es un experto en el tema. Onew, Taemin e incluso Minho han llegado a pedirle consejos sobre una u otra cosa, siguiendo sus instrucciones lo mejor que pueden y obteniendo siempre unos excelentes resultados.

El que sea dominante es sencillo, no es la "Umma" del grupo porque sí, él puede llegar a ser tan posesivo y dominante como una madre.

Tus ojos se agrandan cuando ves la foto en la que están en la bañera... parecen tan cómodos los dos juntos, sonriendo, y aún dentro de su espectáculo, actuando con naturalidad. Quizás sea porque se gustan -o eso piensas- que todo sale tan bien entre ese par.

Sientes como los celos y la envidia te carcomen cuando te topas con la foto de ellos besándose. ¿Por qué todo parece molestarte tanto hoy? Solo están actuando en un musical, así que no deberías sentirte así. Pero no es algo que puedas evitar si Dana está logrando en mucho menos tiempo, aquello que tú no conseguiste en cinco años.

O tal vez sea que la fiesta de cumpleaños termino hace solo unas horas atrás y tú te sentiste bastante apenado al notar la afinidad que Key mostró con todas y cada una de las chicas invitadas. Y aunque sabes que él siempre se lleva mejor contigo que con los demás miembros, tu vena celosa y posesiva te hizo tener que morderte las mejillas internamente en más de una ocasión.

El ver esas fotos solo aumenta esa sensación.

Quieres subir, sacar a Kibum de la cama y gritarle que tú también quieres besarlo y abrazarlo libremente, sin miedos, sin prejuicios, sin nada.

-Hyung... ¿Qué haces despierto?- Volteas asustado cuando para encontrarte con Key, en el umbral de la sala, mirándote con sorpresa.

-Estaba... viendo algo, yeobo.- Dices, tratando de que él no vea la pantalla de la computadora. Pero esos ojos perspicaces nunca dejan escapar nada, y rápidamente él nota lo que estabas haciendo.

-Viendo... ¿algo?- Pregunta, con una sonrisa torcida que tú podrías jurar que es maquiavélica.

-Sí.- Respondes, tragando en seco.- Quería ver una cosa, para... entretenerme.- Key vuelve a sonreír y a mirarte fijamente.

-Jjong, vamos a dormir.- Te dice, aún con sus ojos felinos clavados en ti. Subirías con él si eso no significara tener que dejar a la vista las fotos que estás mirando.

-Sube, Bummie, yo te sigo en unos momentos.

-Jonghyun... subamos, ¿si?- Él se para tras de ti, y entonces te das cuenta que es inútil intentar ocultarle algo... Kim Kibum siempre lo descubre, sea lo que sea.- Subamos... estoy seguro de que las fotos de "Bonnie & Clyde" no van a desaparecer para mañana. De hecho, Puppy, creo que podrás ver cosas mejores...- Giras la cabeza velozmente, en parte porque la respiración en tu nuca comenzó a producirte escalofríos y en parte porque mueres de ganas por ver la cara que tiene Key en esos momentos. Lo encuentras con sus ojos fijos en tus labios y una expresión anhelante.

Te lanzas sobre él sin pensar en lo que pueda pasar, te apoderas de su boca como si fueras el dueño del mundo solo con probar sus besos e invades su interior con tu lengua. Jadeas cuando notas que Key te responde con muchas más ganas de las que tú pones; lo sientes enredar sus manos en tu pelo y luego descender poco a poco por tu espalda, tiene un toque suave y efímero que puede hacerte enloquecer.

Te apartas debido a la falta de oxígeno y lo escuchas murmurarte sensualmente en el oído:

-Jong... vamos al cuarto, ahora.- Planeas negarte, no crees que sea buena idea, pero todos los pensamientos coherentes que aún puedes mantener se esfuman de tu mente cuando Key pega su cuerpo al tuyo y eres capaz de sentir una erección pulsar contra tu ropa. Gimes cuando las manos ágiles de él buscan tu propio miembro para tocarlo por sobre la ropa y entonces lo vuelves a besar desesperadamente.

Ya no necesitan más palabras que esas, sino que se dedican a caminar a tientas por el piso, rumbo a su habitación; entre besos, mordidas, manos inquietas y demás cosas.

Se dan contra una puerta y la abren, suponiendo, en su apuro, que es la correcta. Pero por las dudas, abres un ojo para confirmarlo.

Te arrepientes de inmediato. Ese no es su cuarto y, cuando tu dejas de responder el beso, Key también voltea para mirar lo que sea que te distrajo. Wooow... y eso que se suponía que Taemin era el inocente maknae.

Quieres reír descontroladamente al ver a Minho y Taemin besándose como si intentaran comerse entre ellos; cosa que, seguramente, no este muy alejada de la realidad.

Pero como ellos están tan ocupados el uno en el otro ni siquiera han notado tu presencia y la de Key en la habitación, así que, con un simple movimiento lo guías para afuera. Aún tienes una semi sonrisa pintada en los labios cuando él vuelve a besarte, demandante. Gimes sin poder evitarlo.

Tomas el mando, guiando el camino hasta el cuarto y haciéndote con el control del choque entre sus bocas. Abres la siguiente puerta que, esta vez, si es la correcta y ni bien terminas de cerrarla notas la forma en la que Key comienza a deshacerse de la ropa que traes puesta.

Él se separa de ti por unos breves momentos, suficientes como para arrancarte la remera de manga corta que traes puesta y comenzar a besar tu cuello, tu clavícula y tus hombros. Jadeas cuando el calor se vuelve insoportable.

Le sacas la remera a él también y una felicidad abrasadora te envuelve cuando sus pieles se tocan entre sí, libres de la ropa.

Te apresuras a seguir desvistiéndolo, aprovechando para tocar cada porción de ese níveo cuerpo que tienes junto a ti. Quieres que él reciba un placer inconmensurable como regalo por su cumpleaños. Quieres devolverle cada cosa que Key ha hecho por ti.

-Yeobo...- Jadeas cuando él vuelve a atacar tu cuello. Tironeas su pelo, ahora negro, intentando separarlo de ti para poder ocuparte de él. Cuando lo separas, lo empujas para que caiga sobre la cama y entonces te deslizas sobre él, tomándote tu tiempo para sacarle los pantalones y acariciarlo tan íntimamente.

Key es bello; tanto que podrías escribir miles de canciones y pintar muchos cuadros si lo usaras como musa. No es extremadamente musculoso, pero tiene un cuerpo firme. Y eso te encanta.

Esparces besos en la clavícula y sientes sus manos enterrarse en tu espalda; desciendes un poco más hasta llegar al pecho y jugar con uno de sus pezones, pasando la lengua por encima y notando como se endurece ante el contacto para soplar deliberadamente luego, haciendo que Kibum gima alto.

-_Jonghyun_...- Parece suplicarte por más, y tú vas a seguir... pero quieres complacer sus deseos, y para eso necesitas saberlos.

-Kibummie... _Tus deseos son órdenes_.- Le susurras con voz ronca por el placer; él te mira, con los ojos brillantes y encendidos.

-Más.- Responde simplemente. Tiene la respiración agitada, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas rojas. A tu parecer es la cosa más apetitosa que pueda existir sobre el planeta en esos momentos. Sonríes cuando tu lengua se hunde en su ombligo y él se tapa la boca con una mano para que no lo escuchen gritar.

Sabes que si bajas solo un poco más lo llevarás a la perdición, y te mueres de ganas de hacerlo, pero no quieres apresurarte. Key es como el plato principal y quieres degustarlo lentamente, como se debe. Por eso, en vez de desnudarlo por completo, te dedicas a acariciar su miembro por sobre la ropa con caricias lentas pero contundentes.

Él se mueve, inquieto y apresurado, obligándote a ir más rápido cuando su mano cubre la tuya y la guía por debajo del bóxer negro que lleva puesto. Ninguno de los dos puede evitar gemir ante el contacto.

Motivado por el entusiasmo que él presenta sacas esa última prenda de su cuerpo y lo observas retorcerse literalmente por tus caricias. Te sorprende verlo así, tan entregado a ti como lo está siendo.

Asientas tu mano en la base de su pene y entonces desciendes con tu boca hasta él, tocando con la lengua la punta y sintiendo como Key te jala fuertemente el cabello. Entonces te lo metes en la boca lo más profundamente que puedes e instantáneamente él te embiste, haciendo que tú llegues más a abarcarlo más adentro.

Él gime sin parar, y pronto comienza a embestirte a un ritmo suave que te permite acostumbrarte a su tamaño y grosor, para después comenzar a moverse con más velocidad. Tú puedes notar como él se va endureciendo más a cada paso y cuando consideras que fue suficiente lo dejas.

Key hace un sonido de insatisfacción que queda olvidado cuando te ve estirarte hasta tu mesita de noche y extraer del cajón una botellita de lubricante. Planeas poner un poco del material en tus dedos cuando él te lo arrebata de las manos y, con mirada devoradora, te dice.

-Como fui yo quien acaba de cumplir años, tú vas a ser mi regalo. Y mi deseo, es poseerte.- Jadeas cuando él, sin aviso previo, te desnuda por completo y luego te besa. Le respondes con fiereza, atrapando su cara entre tus manos, al mismo tiempo que sientes como él abre tus muslos y pone un poco de la pringosa sustancia en sus manos; para torturarte, Key se asegura de que un dedo con el frío líquido baje por tu miembro en una tenue caricia, mientras que otro más se acomoda en tu entrada y después presiona suavemente.

Tú te relajas al sentir sus labios aún moviéndose en sincronía con los tuyos y, poco a poco, el dedo va invadiendo en tu cuerpo. Pronto está completamente adentro y Key lo mueve un poco para después agregar otro dígito que te hace estremecer, vuelves a intentar relajarte lentamente pero ahora la presión es algo más significativa y no te resulta tan sencillo.

Él se separa de ti y te mira, concentrado en tus gestos.

-Jjong, respira...- Comienzas a obedecer, inspirando y exhalando despacio, notando como la presión parece desaparecer... Cuando estás completamente relajado sientes entonces que Key entierra de un solo golpe ese segundo dedo en tu interior y aunque al principio te sientes molesto, los movimientos ágiles se apresuran en hacerte gemir.

Él se dedica a hacer movimientos circulares o pequeños enganches hasta que el placer que te recorre es demasiado para conformarte. Key parece notarlo porque un tercer dedo se une a los dos anteriores, pero sin tantos problemas. Pronto gimes en busca de más y sientes como él saca sus extremidades de ti. Quieres preguntarle que por qué se detiene cuando el reemplazada esos dedos por su miembro y entra en ti completamente de un solo, lento y certero golpe.

Te duele por la falta de costumbre, tienes los ojos llenos de lágrimas, así que respiras aún más profundo y cuando él lo nota te dice:

-Lo siento, yeobo...- Asientes y lo besas, despacio. Poco después de acostumbrarte a la intrusión te mueves, y entonces el infierno se desata.

Key ya no parece capaz de detenerse, así que te embiste con un ritmo fuerte y constante. Él sale casi completamente y después entra de golpe en ti, produciéndote un mayor placer que en pocas estocadas te tiene al borde del orgasmo.

Gimes y tomas una de sus manos entre las tuyas para comenzar a acariciarte entre los dos, haciendo que todo tu cuerpo se tense en el momento exacto en el que el placer te colma y el orgasmo te llena.

Key te besa en el momento justo en el que un grito amenaza con despertar a todo el mundo en la casa, él sigue moviéndose, más erráticamente ahora, para después de dos estocadas más vaciarse en tu interior.

Cuando acaban, tu lo miras. Aún incapaz de creer en lo que acaba de pasar. Feliz de haber compartido eso con él.

Él también te mira, tiene los ojos aún más brillantes que antes.

Quieres decirle muchas cosas; que lo quieres, que todos los cumpleaños serán iguales, que si se esperaba encontrarse con los dos maknaes a los besos, que ese momento fue maravilloso y que nunca lo vas a abandonar. Pero no te salen más palabras que un patético:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kibummie.- Claro que vale la pena, porque él sigue sonriendo y cuando sale de tu interior y te abraza por detrás te responde.

-Gracias, Puppy, fuiste mi mejor regalo.- No tomas consciencia de más nada que no sea su respiración tranquila y pausada indicando que se durmió. A tu lado, en tu cama. Y luego de hacer el amor. Cierras los ojos y con una gran sonrisa, te abandonas también al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**_Aclaración: Yo me saltee muchas reglas en cuanto al tema de las palabras en Corea, seguramente. Soy consciente de que ellos son muy conservadores, pero ya tengo un estilo de escritura propio aquí y no lo voy a cambiar, por lo que a veces, puedo sacar los personajes de su personalidad original. _**

**_También tengo este shot publicado en Amor-Yaoi bajo el mismo nombre de usuario. Cualquier copia es plagio._**

**_Gracias desde ya, _**

**_Ceci._**


End file.
